Tempest
by The Last
Summary: [Sequel to Upheaval] Blood calls to blood, like Sire to Spawn... [Chapter Seven] All they can do is fight, and fight for their lives... [Complete]
1. Bleak Warning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**Warning:** This is a continutation of the story _Upheaval_, which is the sequel to _Maelstrom_. Please read these two before reading _Tempest._

This story follows these pairs: Raven:Changeling, Starfire:Nightwing, Bee:Cy, and Mirror:Sel. If you in anyway do not care, like, or appreciate these couples, please do not tell me so in a flame. Thank you.

Throughout the duration of this story there will be blood, death, romance, and potentially disturbing descriptions of various events. Please watch this section (**Warning**) for a notice if there is such content in the chapter. That being said, there is blood and death in this chapter.

As for the beginning of this chapter, I was on a sugar high. You'll have to excuse me.

_...if the day dawns blood red... _ is a line break.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Bleak Warning 

The bank alarm rang shrilly behind the fleeing figures as they dashed across rooftops and over streets. The thieves -dressed in black of course, because black was the only color worn by respectable villains… well, desperate ragged half-trained thieves, anyway- raced frantically across the open space of the city's skyline, knowing that Time frankly wasn't on their side. The latest recruit, a guy who _might_ have been smart at one point but got hit one too many times over the head, panted as he pulled up to another member of the ring.

"What's the hurry?" The other gave him a cross look and nearly fell, catching himself and concentrating on running.

"The Titans, dolt!" Well, he used a courser word, but this is edited for adult content… supposedly. Anyhow, because this is an action.adventure.romance.drama fic, instead of a lame attempt at humor, we are switching story tones and getting serious. We think.

_...if the day dawns blood red.._

The bank alarm rang shrilly in the noon time air, alerting those who heard that something had gone wrong. This something, or rather these somethings, fled the scene of the crime with money and guns in tow. Black figures, six total, leapt up to the rooftops of the bustling work and living place that was Rope City, sister twin of Jump City. Across the gaps where alleys strayed they ran, chests heaving as frantic lungs sought air. One, the latest member in the thieving ring, managed to pull up to a comrade as he panted heavily.

"Why are we running? Cops ain't dis fast!" Through the ski mask that covered each of their faces, the slower man felt the intense and frustrated glare of the more agile robber.

"Idiot! Don't you know? The _Titans._" The name was spoken with a curious mixture of hate, fear, and dread. Unfortunately his companion didn't pick up on the unspoken message and snorted in contempt.

"Huh, them oldtimers? 'Nightwing' and 'Cyborg'? They old news, man." Instantly the smarter of the two reached over and smacked him, transferring the bag of money to his other hand.

"NO! These Titans are their kids and junk! One of 'em's named Armory, and-"

"Wot kinda name is dat?" Interrupted the indignant thief angrily, but he never got a reply, for the poor man had stopped, stunned, and then crumpled slowly to the ground.

A lithe figure unbent, fingers twirling the purple dagger whose hilt she had used to tap the thief into unconsciousness. Chin length blond and violet strands hid the start of a ponytail which emerged from the nape of her neck, trailing down to her waist around the purple and yellow leotard. Leather forearm and calf coverings added to the 'fighter' look, though the cool blue eyes very well could have belonged to a statue.

"Anyone else have a problem with my name?" A small laugh came from nearby.

"As if they'd say anything after that, Armory!" A grinning lime haired woman held up a struggling black clothed figure easily, green eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. Her 'unprofessional' uniform of an emerald t-shirt adorned with a silver leopard matched her worn jeans perfectly. Mirror had grown out her hair, letting it brush her shoulders as it developed a slight wave, much like her personality. The fiery temper had not diminished, but with experience she was able to rein it in and used her humor to help defuse potential disasters.

"At least Starfire's not here to hear that 'oldtimer' remark." The amused chuckle came from a tall, well built man with spiky black hair and brotherly amber eyes. The navy shirt did little to hide his well conditioned muscles, which had the fan girls drooling. However, the hand that wasn't stuck in his tan cargo pants was resting on Mirror's shoulder, a covert sign of their relationship. When the 'young' Titans had taken over Rope City, Sel had asked Mirror on a date, and things had gone on happily since then. A strong bond, and one not to be deterred by anything- one very similar to that of Changeling and Raven, those who knew admitted. Of course, the fan girls hated Mirror for this very fact, but accepted it with reluctance- when they turned their predatory sights on the other, supposedly cuter, definitely younger, sibling.

"She'd 'bolt them out of the sky- if she could before Bumblebee did!" Brassy copper hair glinted in the sun, warm brown eyes smiling as he surpressed a laugh gently. Keol was the much joked about brother of Emily and Hailey, having been born not too long after the turbulent events during which Slade and Armory, then Refraction, had come to Jump City.

_Raven spoke into the silence in the main room as everyone gathered to talk about introducing Armory to the other Titans, play video games, or tease each other mercilessly. "You'll get to meet your brother too, Hailey."_

_Everyone stared at her uncomprehendingly._

_The half demon placed a hand on her stomach, looking into the distance, unaware of their scrutiny. "He'll be born in about seven months or so, I think."_

And indeed he had. With the gift of unlocking things, be they doors, secrets, or hearts –though his power would have to be much stronger before he even thought about that- Keol was the humorous complainer, the weak child striving to be better and stronger, and the one with a fear of waffles, for whatever reason. (Raven blamed Cyborg.)

"Actually-"

"Oldtimers-"

"Suits them perfectly," two voices finished together. About as inseparable as Mas and Menos, Wasp and Blazefire finished tying up the rest of the would-be robbers. Tyk had grown into his birth name with the fearsome power of his mother and the cunning of his father, taking on 'Blazefire' when they transferred into Rope City. Zek had matured rapidly also, discarding the childish name in favor of Wasp, coined by a villain who had complained about the sting in his sonic canon. Everyone felt it fitting, seeing as he was the more cynical of the two- something they said he'd gotten from his mother. But the teen was calm, level headed, and worked like there was no tomorrow every time they needed him.

Mirror glanced at Armory, eyebrows lifting in uncertainty. "If Raven heard you say that-"

"They'd be in trouble. In fact, they are, because I _did_ chance to catch that remark." The monotone voice emerged from the air beside the rooftop, a violet haired woman looking sternly at Blazefire and Wasp as the team gaped. Landing on the gravel, a green raven changed into a man, offering a hand which Raven took, stepping lightly onto the edge.

"MOTHER!" The older woman was enveloped by Mirror and Keol, both hugging her enthusiastically. She braced herself against the attacks, aided by a laughing Changeling.

"All right now Mirror, Keol, you don't want to push her over the edge, do you?" Changeling pulled the overenthusiastic pair off his wife with the question. A dry comment came from Armory, who was walking over as she spoke.

"She wasn't already?" Raven, disentangling herself from the embraces of the two, shot a look at the sarcastic woman.

"Good to see you too, Armory." The blond let a smile break the façade, gently hugging her mother. Sel shook hands with Changeling, who greeted him happily and began talking. The Titan knew Mirror and Sel were going out, and approved heartily. He had seen the light shining in the pair's eyes and was often found to be smiling reminiscently when he spoke of them.

"So why are you here?" Mirror asked curiously. "Not that we're not happy to see you, but you normally don't leave Jump City without reason…" The demoness and shape shifter exchanged glances, rolling their eyes.

"Our proteges kicked us out. Said something along the lines of 'go be overprotective of your _real_ kids'. So we're staying at a nearby hotel. The owner saw us and about fainted, babbling on about how you kids stopped an arsonist or some such thing." There was a good natured bit of laughter at that.

"Why don't you hang out at our place?" Blazefire questioned, having regained his balance after being startled at Raven's appearance. She shot a knowing look his way.

"We didn't want to ruffle your feathers. Besides, this is a vacation, and staying at your Tower would most certainly get us dragged into your fights." Changeling shrugged. After a glance at Armory, he frowned. "Hey, Hailey, feeling okay?"

She stared, glassy eyed, at a point on the roof, looking like she was about to be sick to her stomach. Mirror started to reach out and grab her shoulder-

**The world froze. Time stopped; a crushing pressure bore down on her lungs but she couldn't try to breathe, couldn't break the icy grip. With a snap the tension released her and Mirror looked up into a world of black, gray, red, and blood.**

**Everything around her held it's breath, caught in the same viselike grip she had escaped from. Thrown off track, the Titan started to move, and froze as the scene leeched away, replaced by a faded black. White light spread from a sphere that was turning, shaping, molding itself into the likeness of…**

**A woman. The apparition opened it's eyes and Mirror was caught by the violet gaze which looked through her without effort, the wisps of white hair lining her wise face only motes of light as the woman opened her mouth to speak.**

**"_Raven." _As if that was a cue, Mirror saw her mother appear by her side, looking as startled as she felt. _"Raven."_ Comprehension dawned in the dark bird's eyes.**

**"Mother?" But the mental sending didn't respond. To her right Emily saw first Armory, and then Keol emerge out of the darkness as her grandmother spoke again.**

**"_Danger, Raven. The Azerathians have sensed a disturbance: Trigon is gathering his powers for an attempt to force his way through you. We've held him back as long as we can- I'll be portaling to Earth in three days to help you prepare. You'll sense me coming- just as you'll sense your Father." _She paused, and pain passed across her lined face. _"This will be harder than everything you've ever done, Raven. Much, much harder._" Arella hesitated, as if searching for something. Then the kind face grew annoyed and she seemed to glare at Raven. _"You never told me you had children! I sense… one… two…"_ A moment as she frowned, eyes flicking towards Keol, as if unable to see him. _"A… third? Someone who is hidden from me…"_ Worry spread like revelation across her refined features. _"Oh, Raven… I see it all now. You by yourself were only half a demon, but with your children… You will have enough force to allow Trigon a full entry into this world!"_ The image flickered. _"He is interfering-__" _Anger. _"Raven, I will see you in three days! Till then, daughter!"_ It faded, and for a moment the four were left staring at each other as a blood red sunset lifted over the border of their vision, revealing the corpses strewn underneath their hovering feet, stone people caught in the peak of terror, and the stench of death and decay that filled their senses instantly. Four pairs of eyes saw their teammates' final seconds of agony as malicious black ravens perched on the shoulders… of four demonic looking images of themselves.**

"Raven! What's wrong?" The woman focused on the bright green of her husband's eyes and spoke without a trace of emotion as Mirror fell to her knees, vomiting, and Armory shook violently, while Keol stared numbly at nothing before retching violently.

"Trigon is coming."

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so ends the first chapter of _Tempest._ This will be written on a chapter-by-chapter basis, so quick updates are going to be hard to do. Of course, if there's encouragment... Thank you for reading, and don't forget- review! 


	2. Seeking Faith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Warning:** _...and a voice says it is the last day... _is a page break.

* * *

Chapter Two: **Seeking Faith**

Keol stared out the train window, watching the ground rush by. Leaning against the cool glass, his mind wandered back to that morning.

"_No, you're the only one we can spare to look for it. Not that you're expendable. Like Arella said, you're 'hidden' from the others, so you'll have the best chance of slipping by the enemy." Mirror ruffled his hair, grinning at him. He looked up at her, still confused._

"_But what am I looking for?" came the innocent question._

"_Kalios' Heart." Raven appeared beside the two. "Malchior spoke of it to me- to taunt me." Her eyes were grim. "An object of power, ancient but formidable. Rumors of its creation say that a girlchild, tainted by demon blood, foraged the Heart to defeat herself." Keol listened raptly, absorbing her words._

"_But how am I supposed to find it?" Raven didn't respond but placed two fingers upon his forehead, on which no chakra gleamed._

"_Close your eyes." He did so. "Now look within yourself; look to the blurred edge between the human and demon, where only your will keeps the mingled blood safe. Dive in. Dive in and down. Can you feel it? The ghosts of humanity reside in there, shadows of what have been. In the darkness is one that calls to you. Like to like. It pulls you, and you alone, for you have no barriers against it." He saw it suddenly. A glowing shape that drew him towards it, a knowledge that _this_ was what he was looking for._

"_Keol." Armory's voice jolted the 10 year old out of the trance and he opened his eyes to see her calm face. Only then did he notice the ripple of unease that moved beneath that surface. _

_On impulse he opened his arms and hugged her, feeling the release of tension in her body._

"_Be safe," the woman whispered, pressing her cheek against his unruly hair. They had a special bond, for Keol knew her only as Armory, and had given his sister the chance to rebuild herself- and learn to care._

" '_Course," the boy said, his voice slightly muffled. When she drew away he felt something pressed into his hand._

"_For luck." Armory studied him for a brief moment before stepping back and letting Changeling face his son._

"_Go for it, Keol." The man said affectionately, smiling at him. Keol stood straighter, suddenly determined that he not lose the trust they were placing in him. Throwing a stiff military salute, he was rewarded with his father's laugh and a return gesture._

_Then the brave façade faded and his shoulders slumped forward, worry clouding the brass eyes. "What if I screw up?" Someone hugged him from behind- Mirror, he guessed._

"_Stupid. Keep thinking that and you will," she teased. "Time to go." The youngest Titan hesitated, looking at his assembled family, and then nodded, turning to face the city, already being drawn south, as his sisters had known he would be, by the Heart._

Now that he thought about it, Keol realized he was scared. It was his goal to be stronger, to prove to his teammates that he was good enough to be a Titan. He knew he was weak, and made up for it with sheer determination. His talent was more useful for information than action, but Nightwing had promised to teach him martial arts with Starfire's alien techniques for bonus if he didn't find another style of fighting.

It was then that the prickle of warning swept over the boy; his head jerked up just as the train squealed to a halt. Astonished and speculative murmurs broke out, quieting as the passengers caught sight of the hooded figures approaching the cars. As the roiling dread grew in his stomach, Keol realized that the Blood had moved earlier than they had expected.

Reacting to the sound of the door opening, he reached out and locked the sight and movement of all those in a 50 foot radius. It would give him a chance to get out unseen and unhindered; after that he would be on his own.

The doorway was filled with four of the disciples; the boy squeezed through and leapt out the entrance to the linked cars. Hitting the ground running, Raven's son knew the 'stasis' placed on the people wouldn't last much longer. With a deliberate focus on the internal pull, Keol altered his path slightly and ducked a branch, heading deeper into the forest. No one would remember the ten year old who had sat in that car, holding the band of yellow, green and violet someone must have given him.

_...and a voice says it is the last day..._

/flash of white light/bright sensation of spinning/falling/twisting/

"That's our cue," Raven said softly, letting her daughters deal with the telepathic connection subtly. "Focus on it- her. Call her, because she hasn't been to Earth for as long as I've been alive." The three did, Mirror expanding the power Raven supplied as Armory honed it to a fine touch. All felt Arella latch onto it with a sure grip and pull herself to them.

A slanted disk of blue and white opened six feet above ground, spilling out a woman who landed on her feet, still wielding the twin swords in her hands. White hair whipped in her face as she lifted them with a shout, dealing with the winged demons before the others could react. One last one jumped out of the portal, hissing as its red eyes glowed with hellish intent. She crossed the blades and pulled as it tried to swerve in the small space, severing the head. As the portal closed Arella sighed, beginning to wipe the iron clean on her coat as the corpses puffed into smoke.

"_That_ was unpleasant," she commented lightly as the swords slid into their sheathes with only a light metallic rasp. Then, looking up, Arella met Raven's eyes. For a long moment the two probed, testing both strength and feelings impartially, before mother touched daughter on the shoulder in a quiet gesture of love. "It has been too long, Raven. And unfortunately the business which brings me here is not that of pleasure, as you too know to well." Raven nodded, something in her outline softer than before as the Titan accepted her mother's unspoken apologies.

"As I know too well." Arella's violet eyes shifted, landing on Mirror and Armory.

"Ah! So these are the ones I sensed during our contact, Raven." A quick frown creased her brow. "Is there a third, or was I mistaken?" Mirror grinned, reassured at this friendly behavior from someone she hadn't known existed until three days ago.

"No, we sent him to get Kalios' Heart." A considering look entered Arella's eyes at that and she nodded, turning her head to watch Raven.

"Yes, that was wise of you. If he succeeds it will help our efforts greatly." Armory's blue eyes darkened slightly at that statement. Her grandmother caught it and faced her squarely as Slade's former apprentice was taken aback at her quick perception.

"I am not being unfair when I say this, child. But we cannot afford to have any illusions!" The forcefulness behind her strong words was absorbed by the silent woman who didn't challenge her grandmother farther, understanding what she meant.

"Now! You are Changeling, I presume?" And the introductions, swiftly done, went on.

_...and a voice says it is the last day..._

Sel roused from his sleep, blinking as clouded eyes protested the sudden light. Light from the door, and the only other person who had the code for it was-

"Mirror?" He asked groggily, propping himself up on his elbows. Outlined by the yellow light, she stood awkwardly, eyes downcast on the floor. Her blue cami and silk shorts didn't leave much to the imagination and he would have been slightly embarrassed if he hadn't seen the heart breaking expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" She shifted uncomfortably and concern grew as he gestured for her to come and sit. She did, sitting on the star blanket with her arms locked around her knees. The air wielder didn't press her to speak, for she did after drawing a shaky breath.

"I have dreams- nightmares. In them I-" and she choked on the words. "I do horrible things. You die in my dreams, Sel. I kill you in so many ways- and I enjoy it. **God,** Sel," her green eyes turned to him, unimaginable horrors in them. "I _laugh_. It feels _good._" Tears brimmed and spilled as Emily battled fear, demonic memories and urges.

Sel listened to her words, cold with creeping horror, and found that love overcame fear, moving him at the sight of her tears. The kiss was bittersweet, salty with her tears, gentle in its reassuring kindness. He broke it off when he felt her startled laugh grow, the tears slowing their fall.

"Emily, I know you. I love you. And that's how I know you could never do that." His eyes searched hers as she looked at him, relaxed in his arms.

"I just wish I could be that confident," she murmured. Sel brushed away the hair from her face, careful not to cross the unspoken boundary that both had come to.

"Trust me." _Because I love you_. The words passed between the two as they fell asleep, resting in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, Sel and Mirror are still virgins. Deal with it. Anyway, onto the reviews! 

**Reviews**

**animeobsessed3191: **Hope you liked this chapter as much as the first.

**TDG3RD**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.

**cd lover: **Um, right, the robbers... uh... got stuffed into a big bag and taken to the police interragation chambers. I think.

**Phonix-Rising: **Infuriating (in a good way) cliffhangers? That's a new one... but I'm glad you like it!


	3. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**Warning: **Slight carnage and language.

_...let me turn to find you... _is a line break.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Breaking Point 

"Aaaaaa-" Thump.

"Ow…" The dark shape lifted a hand to wipe bits of sod out of his eyes. Sounds of shuffling feet reached his ears and he froze, listening to inhuman howls and grunts. Daring to move, the boy rolled swiftly under a shallow overhang, pausing once he was out of sight. After a few more tense minutes, there came a rush of leathery wings taking flight, accompanied by infuriated guttural cries

Keol let out a sigh of relief, dragging himself out of the darkness. When the copper haired boy sat up, one arm hung limply at his side as deep gashes started bleeding again on his leg.

"I _know_ they can't see me, but they're pretty good at finding me," he complained tiredly, rubbing his good hand on the numb forearm. Then his eyes glazed over and he rose, turning towards the denser part of the woods. As suddenly as it happened, the brightness snapped back into the metallic irises.

"It's getting stronger." Keol sighed, still massaging his arm. A jolt of pain came from his touch and he bit his lip, weary tears springing to his eyes.

"Ow…" He started to sit again, but his ankle snapped to the side and Keol stopped, lower lip trembling.

"Why me!" The far off screech of a demon answered him. Before the boy could react, his eyesight dimmed and the connection jerked him forward, directly through the brush and trees. Keol gave over to the silent force, hoping desperately that it would not kill him before he found the Heart. Tears at the pain filled his eyes and he gasped for breath, running onwards.

_...let me turn to find you..._

What would the Heart be? The exhausted part of his brain supplied an image: a flowerpot. What might have been a hysterical giggle escaped his bleeding lips as the driven child ran onwards, feeling as though he couldn't breathe.

How would a flowerpot help him against the Lord of Hell, his grandfather? Another mental picture, this one of him smashing the terracotta creation on Trigon's head. A laugh that was choked as he struggled to draw breathe made Keol realize just how tired he was, and forcefully erase the picture from his mind.

Then the trees thinned and a blessed clearing opened up before him. Once he reached the center, the magnetic like pull stopped. With a gulp of air the boy dropped to his hands and knees, eyes staring without comprehension at the barren ground under his fingers.

Nothing grew in this spot. No weeds, no grass, just dry dust that looked faintly red. Then he blinked, sitting back on his heels to touch the ground gently with his good hand. The only thing that could do that was… _Demon blood._ Long ago, someone had spilled either traces of demon blood or that of a half breed. Full blooded demons produced charred black areas, not dry spaces like this. And the only other half blood who might have been around here was-

"_Keol-"_ A voice as clear as though the speaker stood right next to him, though weak and strained.

"Raven?" This could not be good. They were only to contact him in an emergency, in case Blood had a psychic.

"_Mirror, I need more-"_ The contact magnified and sharpened. When he next heard a voice, it was Armory.

"_Keol, something's come up. Brother Blood-"_

"_The under handed bastard-" snarled someone in the background- Mirror._

"_Has taken our collective Titan teams captive. Titans East and South aren't responding, and we think Blood is jamming the signals somehow." Armory continued. Though Keol couldn't see her, she was standing in the city, hidden in the shadows of an alley as Mirror, Raven and Arella fought viciously outside. Raven, for her husband in Blood's clutches. Arella, for her daughter and hatred of those who had led to her rape by Trigon. Mirror, for Sel and the hope of the future they could share. Soon enough Armory would go out, to fight for her friends and comrades, but now she was sending the message to her brother. Even as the mental words flowed, she was taken back, far back, back to a time when Raven had fought alone for them…_

"Hand over the girl." A cold, iron, chained voice. Raven stood in front of them, fists clenched at her side as black auras swirled around her.

"Go to Hell, Slade. I'm sure my Father would be glad to have you in his collection." And then no more words, but the rustle of cloth as the darkness around them moved. Scum off the streets, promised money if they succeeded, rushed eagerly toward the strange woman. The sight of two infants behind her didn't make a difference; these were the lowest of the low, and nothing was beyond them

She didn't know how, but Armory remembered seeing Raven fight. It was a memory only brought back once she had joined the Titans after Slade's defeat, but more than anything else it emphasized the power of a person protecting those they cared about- a mother fighting for her children.

Anger fueled the half demoness, and her reactions were near simultaneous. There was no ground to give here: it was either hand over Hailey and live, or fight and kick the badasses- or die. A silent snarl, much like one that her lover could have voiced, ripped from Raven's throat and her hands blurred.

The black fire didn't care who or what it cut. All it cared about was destroying the enemy, and that was all that mattered. Heads, severed from the thugs, flew into the forest around the road. Other men stumbled backwards, clutching arms or legs or opened bellies. Or not moving back at all. And yet the flow of them was endless.

It was frightened, innocent eyes that looked upon the scene, knowing only the intense flood of mental energy Raven unconsciously exerted. It wasn't until gloved hands snatched away one of the children that sanity snapped back into her eyes and Raven spun, seeing only Emily.

"**No**!" The scum- those who had lived- vanished into the forest. Raven started to lash out, but a wail – Hailey's – stopped her. Pain twisted in her face, visible conflict tearing it apart, until with a scream of rage and sorrow Raven scooped up her remaining child and turned, fleeing before Slade could try to finish the job. The last thing in that particular memory that Armory could see was her mother's tears, falling on the grass long after the half demoness was gone.

_And soon that would be how she would fight, as Raven was now. Fighting for her friends and teammates trapped in that goddamn place…_

Keol could hear fighting going on behind them_. "We're attempting to free them, but you must find the Heart. Right now it's our only chance." The tone of her voice changed abruptly. "You have two days. Titan. Take care- **look out Raven!**" A pained cry and then- _nothing. Stunned, Keol groped blindly for the reassuring contact, and found that they were gone.

The last vestiges of courage disappeared and he began to cry again. Stumbling to his feet, he tried to walk away, only to find the mysterious connection pulled him back to the lifeless patch of ground.

"But there's nothing there!" His wailed protest was met with no mercy from the controlling pull. Falling back to his knees, the young child wondered if the demons would find and kill him. He had failed.

Light flared up, blinding him as a startled cry was lost in the sudden wind. There was a feeling of hands, a girl's hands, taking gentle hold of his own, and then with a roar of sound, he vanished.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This took me forever to write. Curse you, writer's block! shake fist

Thanks to all who reviewed! Because responses are now outlawed, your e-mailed ones will be sent soon.


	4. To Leave

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**Warning: **Blood's a bastard. (Excuse my French.)

_...because if we must fight to live on... _is a line break.

* * *

Chapter Four**: To Leave**

Raven groaned softly, lifting her head as a trickle of blood escaped from the corner of her mouth. Darkness greeted her, the inky blackness giving no indication of life beyond it. Where- and memory pushed itself to the foreground of her mind. Instantly her head snapped to the side, violet eyes taking in what the darkness could not hide.

With a silent sigh of relief the half demoness saw Changeling clamped firmly in metal braces- weak, injured, but alive. She reached out, straining to touch him, but was stopped by the chains holding her against the concrete wall. Grimacing at the pain, she stretched out farther, missing his limp hand by inches.

She was… scared. Scared by their defeat, by her past fear that her beloved was dead, by not knowing what would happen next. It was times like this that Changeling would smile, envelop her in his strengthening hug, and tell her that it would be all right.

But how could it be all right? Blood had overcome her teammates, had overpowered herself and her family, and now they were trapped in this place. She _knew_ Mirror and Armory were fine- at least as fine as they could be.

Footsteps.

Raven stiffened instinctively and pain wrenched in her; against her will she relaxed and hung once again from her wrists. Brother Blood's face appeared first in the darkness, followed by his cult members.

"Ah, so you're awake. Good." She said nothing, icy violet eyes focused on his red ones. He sighed. "Now, Raven, don't look at me like that. I like to think that you are," the man said evenly, spreading his hands, "an honored guest in my house." Stony silence. Their gazes clashed.

"Fine then. Now, Raven, I am going to ask you to be a good girl and open up the portal to let your Daddy out." Her gaze narrowed, but she remained silent.

Annoyance flared in the deep crimson eyes watching her. Blood moved forward, coming right up in front of her. "Raven, you were _born_ to do this. It is your _destiny_. And your progeny are worthy of respect, because you passed on that duty to them as well." The half demoness wanted to kick him. Hard. In a very sensitive spot. But, restrained by the chains which were managing to cut off her power, she didn't move.

"If you don't agree, we will force you to. Your Father was very pleased with us for capturing all of your delightful family. And what a waste it would be to kill you." His eyes traveled hungrily down her body which still retained it's youthful curves and slenderness due to sheer genetics. _That_ was too much. Raven curled back her lip disdainfully. Blood saw it and anger grew in his hypnotic pupils.

"On last time. Open the Gate, Raven." No one moved- not Blood, not his minions, not Raven or the slowly awaking Titans.

"Fine." The man snapped, turning to stride to a control panel around which the other robed figures gathered. "We will make you, then. And, Raven, I'll tell you how." Red light flickered to life along the row of heroes.

"We will drain the life force out of your teammates and force it into your body. Your body will be unable to handle the excess power and seek to release it. However, since your powers themselves are blocked, the only way left is the Portal." She stared at him, stunned. God, they had finally done it. Blood smiled a her expression.

"Yes, Raven. You will die, of course, along with your companions. More's the pity." Eyes searched the heroes, lighting once again on Raven as he spoke. "Start with him."

Blood was pointing at Changeling.

Red fire sprang to life along the green Titan's restraints, crackling as it connected with his body. Raven only had a split second to see the pain erupt in his opening eyes before the fire surrounded her, breaking through her barriers and forcing an foreign, agonizing energy through her- Changeling's life.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-"** Three seconds. Three seconds? Three lifetimes passed as her scream rose above his inhuman roar.

An explosion rocked the dark room, the control panel shattering as the fire vanished. The Titans, now all conscious, tore their eyes off the red fire's victims and stared at the right wall. White sunlight illuminated the figures in the gaping hole as one moved forward, raising a hand. Jinx smiled wickedly as her trademark pink glow lit up her fist.

"Hello, Blood." The robed humans were already scurrying away. Jinx threw a look back over her shoulder.

"Billy, block the exits. Gizmo, tear that machine apart. Five of you stay with me. The rest of you, follow them. I _don't_ want them getting away." The shapes behind her turned into people who did as she ordered, leaving only Jinx and a few others to come into the room.

"Jinx?" Nightwing asked, looking intently at their former nemesis.

"The one and only. And before you ask, we're not with Blood. That's his successor, a creep who tried to force us all into his cult. The Hive was only a cover for gathering members. We told him to go to Hell." She looked annoyed. "He laughed."

An unfamiliar Hive member undid the manacles on Raven's wrists and feet, helping her down. The excruciating energy still raced along her nerves; she stumbled over to Changeling, yet to be released, and collapsed against him. The power that had been drawn out of him leapt back, relieving the pain.

_...because if we must fight to live on..._

Bumblebee watched Jinx approach Cyborg and herself; one look at her husband had told her something was going on between the two of them. The pink haired woman stopped a few feet away from the cybernetic man.

"Long time no see, Jinx." Cyborg said softly. Possibilities of what might have been swept through both sets of eyes, the old remembered love and the present.

"Yeah," she replied just as quietly, "long time." And then the spell was broken as Cy smiled and she finished walking towards them, bubble gum colored flashes of light freeing both man and woman. Bee watched the former Hive student with apprehension- would their rescuer hate her for being the one who had taken Cy's heart? But no, there was no malice in her eyes as Jinx freed her.

"Thanks." Jinx nodded, turning to go free more of their teammates. Bee, rubbing her wrists, looked at Cy. "Sparky?"

"No worries, 'Bee." He took one of her hands gently. "Let's go find Wasp."

_...because if we must fight to live on..._

In the Tower on the hill in the center of Rope City, original and successive Titans waited in the meeting room. Quiet chatter made it's way through the gathered heroes until Raven, Mirror, Armory and Arella stood up.

"The subject of our meeting, as some of you may or may not know, it the youngest Titan: Keol." Wasp and Blazefire looked worriedly at Mirror and Armory; Raven's son was part of their team and the truly cares about him.

"What do you have to report?" Nightwing asked, being the unofficial leader of the mixed group. The four standing glanced at each other, and then Arella spoke.

"He's gone." A moment of stunned silence; questions, concern, disbelief followed moments later.

"Not dead!" Mirror's voice cut across the noise. "Just… gone."

"To clarify: we can't sense him; even if Blood had managed to capture him which is unlikely, judging by his comments, there is nothing he could do to stop us from reaching him with our combined minds."

"What does that mean?" Nightwing met Raven's shielded gaze as she hesitated.

"We think that, in sheer desperation, he unlocked Time."

_...because if we must fight to live on..._

"_You can't reach him?"_

"_No, even my Father can't do that. Otherwise things would be **very** different. The portals we open, the spells we know- all of that is for _now_"._

"_And what of the Time Clock? Could we use that?"_

"_The problem with that, Starfire, is that we don't know _when_ he is. Future, past- he could be anywhere."_

"_The Heart?"_

"_We don't know."_

"_So essentially…"_

"_We're on our own."_

_...because if we must fight to live on...__  
_

Raven looked out of the Tower window at the lights of the buildings in Rope City. The dark night was calming, but it could not soothe her tumbling thoughts. The blank contact where Keol should have been was a worrying wall in her mind- was her youngest lost to them forever? Could it be that, because she didn't have that underlying connection, he was already dead? And could they ever be able to bring him back?

Without the Heart, there was very little chance they could defeat Trigon. From what they could guess, when Trigon came through the Portal she and Mirror, along with Armory, would be rendered helpless- or dead. And Trigon would be set free on her world.

She could not let that happen.

The door to the main room hissed open and Raven knew without looking it was Changeling. Moments later he moved up behind her and put his arms around her, chin resting on her shoulder. The half demoness gave a silent sigh of relief; now that he was here, she suddenly felt everything would be okay.

"You know," he murmured, "she's out there somewhere."

_Wha-what?_

"She's strong, beautiful. Kind too, though most people don't see that side of her."

_S-Starfire? What are you talking about?_

"She only gives her trust to those who deserve it, but once they have it, _nothing_ can shake it."

_Who?_

"No matter what happens, she still manages to believe in her teammates, her family."

_I don't understand._

"She knows that death is no escape, and fights to the end."

_What are you trying to say?_

"The woman I love is out there somewhere."

_Change----ling?_

"If you see her, could you ask her to come back soon? We need her." His arms tightened and the pulled away, pausing only when he lowered his head to whisper into her ear. "_I_ need her." And then he was gone, turning and walking away.

Raven stood, frozen in shock, until the cold absence of his arms holding her up made its way through to her shaken mind. Then she spun, seeing only his back as he left her- went away in more than a physical sense. Bewildered tears filled her violet eyes as her knees buckled, letting her fall to the floor where her hands pressed the carpet, holding her up.

"Changeling!" He didn't look back, and the sound of the door closing told her he was gone.

"**CHANGELING!"**

And the tears wouldn't stop.


	5. Awaken Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans. (You know it's been too long when you can't remember the word 'disclaimer'.)

**Warning: **_...and live to fight on... _is a line break.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: Awaken Time

_It was cold. Ice cold. Needles, thousands of tiny pinpricks stabbing me. Blue and white light blinding me through even my closed eyes. And throughout it all, the whirling, falling, painful sensation, the feeling of her hands on mine, holding me as the universe seemed to tear us apart._

For the second time in what seemed an eternity forced into a moment, Keol hit the unforgiving ground. Too tired to groan he pushed himself up after a long moment to regain his breath. Then, staring at his right arm, the boy flexed his fingers. No pain. No numbness. What had happened? Then the rustle of cloth made him look up, eyes growing wider. In front of him, backs the only part he could see, were two strange men. They were conversing softly in a language he didn't know; when one moved Keol caught sight of the foreign clothing and bronze shield, metal tipped spear glinting in the sun's light.

_What?_ Concentrating, he unlocked hearing and language and listened intently.

"They burned the croftiaka yesterday." The other guard grunted in satisfaction.

"But wasn't she almost dead when they caught her?" He asked after a moment. Keol leaned forward, listening intently. Maybe he could figure out _where _or _when_ he was by their talk.

"Ai; idiotic croftiaka had… herself… been…" Bursts of the chattering language interrupted as the effects of his power faded; Keol grimaced and stood without thinking. Instantly the men whipped around; though as startled as he was, their sharp spear points poking him roughly in the chest prevented any sudden movements on his part.

"Umm… hello?" Keol tried nervously. The strange humans jerked and grazed the tips across his skin. The Titan decided that was a bad course of action and obediently let them jab him to- well, wherever.

_...and live to fight on..._

Sometime later the young boy sat against a wooden post, his hands tied behind him and around the pole. People who seemed to be villagers hurried by, some stopping to stare at him in their own foreign clothing. He couldn't figure out what time period he was in, but right now, it didn't matter. The two guards who stood on either side of him firmly ignored his attempts at conversation, and so now he sat, watching everything around him.

Movement caught his eye- a girl lifted a hand in a gentle wave. Keol blinked and then looked closer.

She had what seemed to be steel gray hair, almost spiky pieces of it falling over darker gray eyes. A simple white dress fell around her as she gave a hesitant smile, watching him with those _strange_ eyes of hers. Something about them woke some previously unknown feeling; strangely enough, if was as if it wasn't _his _feeling, but someone else's...

What was it? Unable to pin down the rogue emotion, Keol sealed his mind tighter, and it vanished. Thoughtful, he looked up to the guards. Normally they chased off the spectators- why weren't they shooing her off? Then he did a double take as he looked at her again.

She was _floating_. Her feet dangled mere inches above the scruffy grass; it wasn't levitation, because he knew the signs of that, and it wasn't an illusion either.

What was going on? Just as the thought passed through his mind, she lifted a finger to her lips in the universal sign of silence- and vanished.

Momentarily stunned, Keol opened his mouth and was shoved by a spear butt. Closing his mouth with a snap, the Titan looked intently at the spot where the girl had been, and wondered.

_...and live to fight on..._

Armory sat, curled up by the wall in a 'comfort' chair, reading one of Raven's history books. The door to the private room she and her sister shared opened; the young woman didn't look up until Mirror put her hands on the table, breathing uneven. Instantly her sister's blue eyes snapped to Mirror's face. The lime haired Titan closed her own eyes in pain; her frame tensed against some hurting truth.

"Changeling knows." The words registered and brought visible shock in Armory's face as she watched Mirror's internal fight. Her sister lifted her head and met that gaze, torn emotions and tears in the green eyes.

"He knows." Armory didn't speak as Changeling's daughter gasped for breath as though drowning, shaking her head.

"But I can't let Him out! I can't bring those horrors onto this world. Even though Sel promised he'd stop me- even though I _know_ I shouldn't give up- I would kill myself rather than let Him free. I was going to. And I knew you and Raven would- _but he knows_." Sobs shook the Titan; slowly, agony in her own eyes, Armory placed her arms around Mirror and rested her head against the shaking shoulder.

"_She knows that death is no escape, and fights to the end."_

And then, unbiddenm unwanted, but given all the same, in their heartbeat, the pulse of their blood, and every piece of their souls, came the desperate cry.

"_CHANGELING!"_

"Come back soon, Keol." Armory whispered as she began to cry. "Hurry home. Please."


	6. Truth Or Dare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**Warning:** _...the waking nightmare... _is a line break. Explanation of stuff at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six:** Truth or Dare**

It had been roughly a day now, Keol guessed as he shifted awkwardly. The rope binding his hands chafed at his wrists; at this point, because his power had gradually returned, he _could_ have tried to get away, but figured it might be a bad idea. So he sat here, back against the splintery pole, and tried not to fidget.

That girl hadn't shown up again, and he was unsure if she had been some hallucination or figment of an over used brain. The guards hadn't reacted, and she had vanished… The youngest Titan was still musing over it when a spear butt prodded hi roughly. Keol winced, knowing he'd find a nasty bruise there later. Looking up, he expected to see a scowling face. Instead, there were villagers, bearing what looked like…

Firewood.

His eyes widened and instantly he began undoing the knot; not sure how far he could go, Changeling's son only knew that it would be better than being burned to death! Just as his fingers slipped, a desperate twist of his power slit the rope and he pulled his hands away, getting to his feet and beginning to run. The cramps in his legs caused him to stumble for a few steps, but sheer drive overwhelmed the pain signals and he started gaining ground.

Reaching a cleared stretch of forest, Keol tore his eyes up and away from the ground to look for shelter. And somehow, that girl was there, beckoning urgently for him to come. Startled, he started to slow until the sounds of his pursuing captors reached him. Making a split second decision, he followed her. She ducked around a set of ragged bushes and he copied her motions, surprised at the cave mouth which rose to greet him. The floating girl motioned hurriedly for him to go in and without a second thought, prompted by that foreign emotion hiding within him, Keol plunged into darkness.

_...the waking nightmare..._

He expected it to be pitch black inside. When a white glow lit up the cave's interior, Keol blinked in surprise. The girl drifted beside him, grey eyes watching him as he took a step towards the bright light.

Suspended in midair, a sword cast the pure light, it's blade etched with a simple message. 'For life. For love.' The copper haired boy slowly looked to see the girl now standing across from him, sword in between them.

"_You're_ Kalios!" It made sense now. She – Kalios – nodded. One hand lifted and touched her heart gently, form fading to slight transparency as she made the motion. Twin wounds appeared on her wrists as the white blade seemed melt into two daggers, the deeps gashes in her flesh stained red with blood. Just as quickly it disappeared and she looked at him again.

"_I am. Here is the Heart, which you seek and I have made."_ The small hands gestured as her silent voice imparted words which flashed in Keol's mind. _"You have done something no one else has ever done, Keol. You have interrupted the flow of Time. You were not supposed to come here; we were not supposed to meet here either. But you are here, and Time is winding around you._" He stared blankly at her for a moment, feeling that strange, almost familiar sensation pulling at him. It was as though there were _two_ of him, and one –older, stronger- had that emotion. What was it? Her grey eyes met his.

"_You feel it, don't you?"_ She smiled softly, innocence in each movement and word. _"I feel it too."_ Before he could react, question or move, a whisper of thought and sound reached them.

"_Keol… hurry home… please…"_ His eyes grew huge and Kalios nodded slightly.

"_You must go!"_ Bidden by the steel in her unheard voice, his right hand shot out and grabbed the Heart, which had returned to it's sword shape. Purple and blue light flashed in bands around him; before it could claim Keol, he met Kalios' eyes.

"Will I see you again?" Keol shouted, feeling waves of ice sweep his body as the light grew. In the young eyes looking at him, there was a wisdom and pain beyond her young years.

"_I will try, Keol."_ And then- then-

Nothing.

_...the waking nightmare... _

Raven threw herself upright, gasping for breath as sweat rolled down her face. Even in the safety of the dark room, the terror of Trigon still lingered.

In her dreams, stone hounds, freakishly given demented life, chased her down the halls of her mind. Damned souls pleaded with their captors to free them as she slid to a stop, her Father's face looming above her head.

"**Foolish child. You have run long enough; by yourself, you are NOTHING."** A thrashing fight for wakefulness, and then the blessed, temporary, escape.

Catching her breath, she turned to look at Changeling. He was asleep on the other side of the bed. For the past two days, they had gone through their usual routine of fighting crime and normal life; however, not one word had passed between them. Of course the other Titans were worried, but their tentative questions had gone unanswered.

Slowly, hesitantly, Raven leaned over, one hand on either side of him supporting her weary body as she shifted her weight.

"Changeling?" He was awake; the deep green eyes opened halfway, but he didn't look at her. "I…" Words failed her as she faltered, gathering the tattered rags of her courage.

"I'm sorry." He didn't respond, but she didn't expect him to.

"I… I think I understand now. I need to stay strong."

_Stronger than ever, but how can I be without you?_

"It's just that- when Keol vanished, and with Trigon's growing-"

_I crumbled._

"I know killing myself is wrong."

_Thank you for reminding me._

"And… I hope-"

_I pray-_

"I know-"

_Please, let me him hear me-_

"… I love you." Raven shut her eyes, unwilling to let the tears flow free. Now it was up to him. If he pushed her arm away and got up to leave, she wouldn't stop him. But worse than that- much worse than that- would be if he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. And _that_ would break her.

He moved and she tensed, knowing the tears had finally won and were sliding down her face. He was going.

And then a hand touched her cheek, brushing away the tears and coaxing her eyelids to draw back. Heart caught in a disbelieving flutter, she opened violet wells of emotion.

Dark green eyes, glowing with a neon flash of light, met hers. In them was everything he didn't say; the infinite, intense knowledge it gave her: he would _always_ love her.

"Thank you," Raven whispered, choking back the sobs. "Thank you." And then he kissed her, so she couldn't thank him once more, or tell him again that she loved him- but then, he already knew.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, just for those of you who are confused, here's a behind-the-scenes explanation of recent events. 

1) Changeling, in chapter 4, noticed that Raven had started to convince herself she wasn't able to defeat Trigon, the whole self-pity and 'I'm so weak' thing. He also knew she would commit suicide rather than let Trigon out, and didn't want her to kill herself. **So**. He 'woke' her up out of the slump by shocking her, telling her that he knew about it, and then leaving her to her own devices. Kind of a 'make or break' situation.

Armory and Mirror found about it through their blood bond before the others, because they had planned to kill themselves too. Changeling's comments that seemed random were actually aimed at them and Raven together, in an effort to make the three realize what they were doing. He couldn't come out right and say it because _that's just the way it is._

2) Because Keol has upset the flow of Time, things are getting rather jumbled up. He is experiencing feelings for one version of Kalios the older version of him would have had- **if **Keol hadn't screwed up eternity and all by unlocking Time. So, if you read between the lines, you might have figured out that the _future _Keol would have been in love with the _future _Kalios. I get the feeling I haven't quite gotten their relationship across to you guys... but I tried. We'll see about it next chapter.

Question: Was I just not clear enough? Apparently my attempts at vagueness and sneakiness confused the heck of everyone about all of this...


	7. Letting Go

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Warning: **Slight blood and death in this chapter. Author's Note's will immediately follow this, instead of being at the end of the chapter.

_...can never truly win..._ is a line break.

**Author's Notes:** I'm putting this here because I can (and I don't want to ruin the ending). Anyway, this is the last chapter of _Tempest_- I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

I have the bonus chapter to Maelstrom which will be put up following this, and the epilogue is being written as you read this. There won't be a sequel to this, but the '8th chapter' (which will be a seperate piece) should wrap everything up.

Thanks, once again, for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Letting Go

As the tunnel flashed around him Keol felt as though he was trying to swim through molasses, as clichéd as that may have sounded. The thick, sticky aura of the place resisted his movements, clinging to him; unwilling to release its captive. Finally it let him go and the tunnel resumed its 'normal' pace. As the streaks rushed by him, Keol felt his eyelids close and a presence push at the borders of his mind. He stiffened and then relaxed: sometimes visions couldn't push past his conscious mind. As soon as the boy dropped his mental shields, it rushed in.

_Demons filled the streets as the screams of terrified people rang in his ears. Shouts and calls from the lone figures of calm in the storm of chaos- Titans, young and old, fought side by side as other heroes, allies and friends, came to their aid. There- Violet Isis. Farther on, Jackie and Modifier. Others he didn't know, holding back the hellborn creatures, straining to protect their world._

_And in the midst of it all, Changeling and Sel destroyed everything that attempted to pass them, frantic looks over their shoulders leading his gaze._

_Raven. Mirror. Armory. Held above the ground by a force greater than their own. Arms lifted and palms twisted to beseech the uncaring sky. Three points in a terrible triangle; three entrances of a demonic Gate. And in between them-_

_Trigon._

_He had just begun to emerge, and as Keol saw His antlers start to pierce the clouds, the child realized that Trigon was- for once in His life- vulnerable._

Reality hit. The sky tore apart and let him through; the Heart in his hand glowed intensely as he fell downward, hilt clutched in one white knuckled hand. And then he landed, blade plunging into the Lord of Hell's flesh, piercing white light blinding him as Trigon jerked and roared.

Keol fought to hang on, trying desperately to think of something he could do. Trigon's shock wouldn't last long, and when the Lord of Hell discovered that his grandchild was trying to kill him, Keol didn't think he'd be alive to see the next day. If there was one.

_Snap_. The Heart's internal light grew and dimmed, grew and dimmed, becoming brighter each time it repeated the cycle. Through the pain and tears, the boy realized that it was holding off and dampening Trigon's power- so he had to do something. _Now._

Ignoring the fact that he could no longer feel his hands (and considering the blisters and apparently broken bones, he didn't want to), Keol took a quick breath and closed his eyes, trying to focus, gather his power… and struck.

Trion shuddered, unable to stop the combined power and effects with His drained strength. The earth trembled; Keol watched in horror as the Heart shattered into pieces of light- and Trigon was gone.

_...can never truly win..._

Somewhere he found the strength to keep away as the demon vanished. Somehow his feet hit the ground and kept him from falling over. An urgent, innate voice told him it wasn't over yet. And even as Keol gasped for breath as blood filled his mouth, he heard it. In the center of the triangle a vortex opened, its black depths churning as the light eating portal expanded.

"It'll suck them in!" Raven's son shouted at Changeling an Sel, coughing to clear his lungs of blood. They understood, and all three moved towards the entranced demons.

Bracing himself against the wind, Changeling moved towards Raven. In his heart, he knew that if he lost that dark bird to anything, the life she had given him would be meaningless. One hand stretched out, hooking around her waist as the powerful wind pulled both of them slowly towards the whirlpool. _He had to wake her up._ The other moved up and over her shoulder, catching his other hand and holding her to him in a tight embrace.

"_Raven._"

With a wince Sel felt the leading edge of the demonic wind slice his protective shield. A gesture of his hand brought another one to battle the howling vortex as the Titan edged towards Mirror. He had seen her start and then stiffen, eyes glazing over and losing that spark of life as Trigon began his entry into this world. The amber eyed man had seen her hands lift, summoning demons that began to attack. And he had seen her fear.

"I told you to trust me! I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He had _promised _her.

A wind split off from protecting him and whipped out, becoming a wall between Emily and the hellborn portal. It left Sel open to the vortex's attack for a split second as he lunged forward, snagging her and pulling her towards him.

The barrier tightened instantly around them, but even it's protection was limited. The wind crashed into them and for a split second her lips caught his. He could have imagined it, but Sel would have sworn Mirror shivered.

"Ar-mo-ry!" Keol searched for an opening with enhanced vision, pushing away the fatigue and tiredness that teased him. There- a weak spot! He shut his eyes and plunged in. The furious sounding wind snatched him up and threw him mercilessly around. He twisted, grabbing Hailey's hands as tears, perhaps caused by the stinging air, filled his eyes.

"Wake up!" Buffeted by the wind, Keol clung desperately to her hand. "Armory, _wake up!"_ It was the wail of hurt, scared child- and in itself a plea for help.

The three jerked; eyes previously blank blazed with power.

"**Demons. Be gone."** Shrieks came from the winged creatures as they were sucking into the vortex, previously contained by it's summoners. In a few moments it was over, and Sel exhaustedly lowered all of them to the ground.

"You're back!" Keol launched himself at Armory, burying his head against her stomach as she gasped for breath.

"What did you do?" He didn't answer her, and she put her arms around him, eyes lifting to see Mirror pull Sel into a kiss as tears rolled down her face. Just a bit away Raven leaned wearily into Changeling's arms, eyes closed as they murmured softly to each other.

A hand on her shoulder. Jinx looked approvingly at her.

"You fought well." Armory sobered.

"I gave in." The Titans' former enemy lifted an eyebrow, and then shrugged.

"If that's what you want to think." And then she moved off.

_...can never truly win..._

The wounded had been healed, the rest had been given heartfelt thanks, and time moved on. Raven looked around, concern dusting her features.

"Where is Arella?" No one had an answer.

"Raven…" Jackie stood by the block corner, uncertainty in her stance.

She was sitting with her back against the brick wall, eyes closed and a final peace in her grim smile that remained, even after her spirit had fled. The blood of many, many demons painted the walls and ground around her, but none of it stained her cloak or blades.

Raven crouch in front of her, face calm, but in her eyes a bitter sorrow.

"Thank you, mother." It was too soft for anyone else to catch, but the half demoness felt Arella, wherever she was, would hear. She leaned forward to uncurl the death grip around the swords, then rocked back on her heels suddenly and stood.

"Keol." He started, eyes having been locked onto Arella. An unspoken thought passed between them. The boy knelt and reached out to take the swords. The crossed blades flashed as his hands, gloved because of his injuries, took the hilts.

"Keol..." Nightwing. "When you… defeated Trigon, what did you do?"

"I can't feel his influence anymore, little brother." Mirror said with surprise. Keol looked for a moment longer at the calm face of a woman he had never known, and then rose and smiled at them.

"I couldn't kill Him, and banishing Him back to Hell would just give Him a chance to come back. So… I put a piece of Him in everyone. Too small to influence them, yet too broken to reform." The others stared at him and he fidgeted. "What?"

Cyborg broke the silence with a heartfelt laugh. "Looks like we got another real Titan on our hands."

And that about summed it up.

_...can never truly win..._

Her feet made no sound as she walked across the carpet, blonde hair swirling and then falling around her as she stopped, blue eyes shifting to the scene outside the window.

"There was someone else, wasn't there? Someone you met when you found the Heart." Her voice held no hint of jealousy; she fiercely loved her little brother with all of her quiet heart, and had sensed that extra emotion waiting patiently for Keol to grow up.

He looked out, past his reflection, past the city, to where a ghost of a girl had caught his heart, and given him hers. Then he turned and smiled, brilliant happiness filling his face.

"Yes," Keol said. "Her name was Kalios."

**- THE END-**

if the day dawns blood red

and a voice says it is the last day

let me turn to find you

because if we must fight to live

and live to fight on

the waking nightmare

can never truly win

for love is the strongest force of all.


	8. BONUS

**Maelstrom . Upheaval . Tempest**

**EPILOGUE **

He tucked his hands into the cargo pockets as he strolled down the street, happily enjoying his free day. There hadn't been much going on lately, and what with everyone having their own personal business to attend to, it had been a unanimous decision.

So here he was, wandering around downtown Rope City. Keol felt a smile start as he imagined what Raven and Changeling would say if they found out Mirror was out and about. Probably not very nice things. Oh well.

His right hand itched to touch the hilt of his sword out of habit, but he had 'vanished' it into Z-space so that, other than the bright copper hair and markings on his face that looked something like keyholes and locks, there wouldn't be any reason for anyone to stare at him.

It had been seven years since the day he had somehow managed to lock up Trigon. In that time, much had changed, but other than family, one thing had stayed the same. In a corner of his heart an emotion waited; it had been waiting for seven years, gradually growing and reminding him of a girl with steel gray eyes.

After the first few months, when everything that had happened in the flux of Time had seemed so distant, Keol had wondered if he had imagined Kalios. The day he admitted to himself that he had begun to doubt she had truly existed, a dream had come in the dead of sleep.

_A girl knelt on a cold stone floor, hands pressed into fists that lay on her lap. Iron hair shaded greyer eyes, but there was no mistaking the determination in them- and the frustration. _

_"You promised. You said that Time would crumple if I didn't help him, and you promised that I wouldn't be punished." _

_"YOU ARE NOT BEING PUNISHED, KALIOS." The voice wasn't loud, exactly, but the sheer weight of power and authority made it seem as if it were booming. _

_"No? Then why am I not being allowed to see him again?" Was that a tear? "I… just want to be there." _

_Silence, for a long, long time. _

_"ARE YOU WILLING TO TRY, KALIOS? I WILL ONLY GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE- AND FOR IT, YOU MUST PASS THE TEST." Kalios' eyes grew huge as she stared at the ground. "CONSIDER IT WISELY. CHANGING THE PAST CANNOT BE DONE IF YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO PASS." _

_"I will take the test. And I WILL pass." There had been no moment's hesitation in that firm voice, as a stubborn cast settled over her features. _

He had woken up that morning with a sense of dread- a feeling that Kalios was laying her life on the line, and that this 'Test' was much, much more than it seemed… If he was actually the 'him' Kalios talked about, she was putting everything into seeing him again.

And he had started to doubt her. With a resolved heart and mind, Keol fought on. The emotion waiting in his heart smiled, and grew just a little bit bigger.

So the dreams had come as the Titan grew older. They were random and sporadic, but always came just when he needed them most. However, the last one he had dreamed had been a year ago, give or take a few days, and it had left him with a desperate need for another- which hadn't come.

_The young woman plunged into rows of steel with a fierce cry and a burning rage inside the ash eyes. As Keol had grown, she seemed to have too; now the relentless girl had bloomed into a stunning heroine whose silence and rare words showed an immoveable force that you followed because of the steel in them. _

_The steel tilted and flashed, and suddenly it became clear that they were _blades_. Knifes and swords slashed fiercely downward as she ran, shielding the worst hits with her arms as blood started to run from the cuts and wounds. Onwards, ever onwards, a grim, firm set in those eyes which flinched as yet more gashes appeared on her body. _

_"… you should just give up…" A tempting voice whispered as Kalios spun and dodged an ax blade. "… there's no way he'd still remember you… and that hurts… the pain hurts… just give up… not like _he_ could love you… a ghost…" _

_Kalios kept her eyes forward as the wind rushed by, struggling onwards. The loss of blood was taking a toll on her, but she tightened her jaw and ran onwards, arms too deeply gashed to protect her anymore. _

_"… he loves someone else… there's no way… that he'd love a ghost… it hurts, doesn't it? just stop and rest… you don't have to do this… just rest… and the pain will go away…" A stumble as she bit through her lip, the world spinning around her as the end of the gauntlet seemed to grow farther and farther away. _

_Keol sucked in breath, aching as Kalios strove to avoid the more damaging hits and took countless blows, the voice continuing to whisper. He felt, for the first time, as though he could reach _through_ whatever separated them and stretch out his hand, help her get up, and heal the hurts she suffered silently. But he couldn't, and as the dream edges started to blur, he saw her eyes widen as a final blade sliced across her chest, throwing her back. _

_She caught her balance and took a step forward- and then fell, hitting her knees as her head bowed, arms hanging uselessly at her side. _

_"**… Stop.** Please…" The heart wrenching whisper reached his ears and Keol cried out, agony torturing him as he realized he couldn't do anything… and Kalios wasn't getting up. _

The hero didn't know what had happened after that; only that Armory had held him like a child as he cried painful tears; that she had kept him from tearing himself apart as the anger and grief at his inability to let Kalios know he still loved her drove him onward. And then… nothing. No dreams, no feelings, only the silent hope that somehow, someway, he'd be able to see her again.

"**Go away.**" The seventeen year-old stopped, turning slowly towards the alley across the street. Only the underlying force told him who it was as keen eyes caught sight of several thugs gathered in the entrance. He felt a silent snarl slip through his clenched teeth as his feet took him to the entrance without needing a command, and felt the sword settle comfortable against his back as the sound of footsteps made the mob look away from their prey.

"Back. Off." In an instant they were gone and Keol growled, stifling it as his eyes turned hesitantly towards their quarry.

Steel grey eyes met his as bangs fell over the familiar face, the lithe body housing an unrelenting spirit as her lips curved the slightest bit.

**:T:**

Sel put an arm around Mirror, holding her close as he chuckled at her hopeless expression.

"Okay, _now_ I just feel like a beached whale." The man's laugh cause her to twitch as grumpy lime eyes stared at him. "And don't forget, this is your fault!" He lifted an eyebrow as she stabbed him with a finger.

"But isn't it wonderful?" Mirror sighed, taking a moment to rest as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Nine months. Nine months I've carried you, ungrateful whelp, and you still haven't even said a word to me!" Sel placed his hand over hers, both feeling the heartbeat of their child.

"Have you considered the idea that they're not psychic?" Mirror shook her head and began walking again.

"No, even Raven and Armory have said they feel that particular mental signature… All I want to know is why she ("Or he," Sel put in) hasn't even tried to talk…" Sel nodded agreeably and then smiled, a teasing look in his amber eyes.

"Remember that villain, the Red Wine, who told you I'd gone off with her because she was willing to sleep _with_ me not just _next_ to me?" Instantly Emily's features twisted into a feral grin that others would have shuddered at.

"She got what she deserved. Bitch." Her husband laughed, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Now now, not with the baby listening." Her eyes flicked over to him and she was about to mutter some scathing reply until they heard a shout that sounded suspiciously like Keol. Confusion and concern filled their face for a second, until Mirror's little brother appeared out an alley, heading straight for them.

"What-" The teenager slid to a halt in front of them, and the older superheroes saw the girl whose hand he was holding. Keol took a breath and then grinned.

"Mirror, this is Kalios." At that name Emily lifted an eyebrow, looking at the girl with sharp interest.

Kalios stood with under that scrutiny admirably, one hand still holding Keol's. She looked to be roughly seventeen, but looks weren't everything. In those eyes that met hers, there was a world of knowledge and experience Emily couldn't even began to imagine, and she wondered what the girl had gone through to get here.

After a long moment, Mirror extended her hand and smiled.

"Welcome, Kalios." Keol let out his breath and grinned. Just as Sel stared to ask him a question, Mirror winced and wheezed.

"Mirror!" Her brother was instantly at her other side, helping her stand.

"God above, this baby wants _out!_" Another wave of pain washed visibly over the Titan and Kalios stepped forward, touching Mirror's face with two fingers. Lime green eyes met steel grey ones as Kalios opened her mouth.

"**Relax.**" Mirror stiffened and then did just that: she nearly fell into Sel's arms as Keol looked up towards her.

"Kalios?" The grey eyes couldn't look at him, because they were still locked with Mirror's. Sweat had begun to roll down her face as she bit her tongue.

"Keol, we need to get her to a hospital. I- can't- do this much- longer…" And they were off, Sel lifted them up and off.

**:T:**

Rosemary Ann Hyth was born just as the first stars lit in the dusk sky outside. Those who saw her said that she must have been born with a sun in one hand and the moon in another as she grinned and giggled. Mirror recovered admirably from bearing a child who had played with stars in her womb (Rosemary's power being she could make the constellations solid and rea)l. The gathered Titans laughed and smiled along with the little child, and life went on.

And here ends our tale. So you've seen them grow, from Teen to adult, from innocent to stained, from broken to healed. I am done with my tale. Let these ghosts of memory rest where they will always be, in our minds and hearts, and tell us of their plight when time grows small. Life goes on, but the past will always be there to guide us, will it not?

A pair of steel gray eyes flash in the darkness, as the laughter of the Titans fades into memory. Where they will stay, forever more.

**...the end...**


End file.
